kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Type Roidmude
The were one of the three basic combatmen types of Low-Class Roidmudes. They can also forsake their humanoid forms and transform into a larger shape more befitting their spider motif, called a , via the absorption of three Viral Cores or two if they have already evolved into their Advanced Roidmude form. Through data stolen from the Roidmudes through a currently unknown source, Megahex created a force of Mecha Roidmudes, mechanical and numberless recreations of the Low-Class Roidmudes, to combat the Kamen Riders that stood in his way of assimilating Earth and its inhabitants. What surviving members of these Mecha Roidmude in the final battle between ZZZ Megahex's army and the Kamen Riders and Roidmude generals were deactivated upon ZZZ Megahex's permanent death. Recorded on the Eradicated Roidmude Table, Spider-Type Roidmudes were coded silver. A total of 38 Spider-Type Roidmudes existed among the 108. They, as well as the Roidmude species as a whole, became extinct with the death of Heart. Spider-Type Roidmudes * Roidmude 002 (Evolved into Heart, Died in Episode 47) * Roidmude 004 (Destroyed in Episode 44) * Roidmude 008 (Evolved into Tornado, Destroyed in Episode 40) * Roidmude 010 (Evolved into Paint Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 4) * Roidmude 012 (Destroyed in Episode 43) * Roidmude 015 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 45) * Roidmude 018 (Destroyed in Episode 13) * Roidmude 019 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 45) * Roidmude 020 (Destroyed in Movie War Full Throttle) * Roidmude 022 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 43) * Roidmude 024 (Evolved into Volt Roidmude & Transformed into Berserk Body, Destroyed in Episode 11) * Roidmude 025 (Destroyed in Episode 37) * Roidmude 027 (Turned into Imitation Drive, Destroyed in Type HIGH SPEED) * Roidmude 028 (Reaper Legion Member, Destroyed in Episode 31) * Roidmude 030 (Evolved into Voice Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 17) * Roidmude 032 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 44) * Roidmude 036 (Destroyed in Episode 39) * Roidmude 039 (Destroyed in Episode 36) * Roidmude 042 (Destroyed in Episode 1) * Roidmude 044 (Reaper Legion Member, Destroyed in Episode 20) * Roidmude 045 (Reaper Legion Member, Destroyed in Episode 38) * Roidmude 047 (Destroyed in Episode 36) * Roidmude 050 (Evolved into Seeker Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 28) * Roidmude 054 (Reaper Legion Member, Destroyed in Episode 22) * Roidmude 056 (Destroyed in Episode 41) * Roidmude 046 (Destroyed in Episode 16) * Roidmude 060 (Destroyed in Episode 5) * Roidmude 064 (Destroyed in Episode 17) * Roidmude 078 (Destroyed in Episode 27) * Roidmude 079 (Destroyed in Episode 41) * Roidmude 081 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 46) * Roidmude 084 (Destroyed in Episode 3) * Roidmude 089 (Turned into Shocker Buruburu, destroyed in Spring Vacation Combining Special) * Roidmude 093 (Destroyed in Episode 2) * Roidmude 097 (Destroyed in Episode 44) * Roidmude 099 (Destroyed in Episode 43) * Roidmude 102 (Destroyed in Super Hero Taisen GP) * Roidmude 108 (Evolved into Paradox Roidmude, Destroyed in Surprise Future) * Spider-Type Mecha Roidmudes (Destroyed in Movie War Full Throttle) * Spider-Type Future Roidmudes Evolutions - Reaper Legion= A total of nine Spider-Type Roidmudes were modified to join Medic's Reaper Legion. Roidmude 015.png|Roidmude 015 Roidmude 019.png|Roidmude 019 Roidmude 022.png|Roidmude 022 Roidmude 028.jpg|Roidmude 028 Roidmude 032.jpg|Roidmude 032 Roidmude_044.png|Roidmude 044 Roidmude045.png|Roidmude 045 Roidmude 054 Reaper.png|Roidmude 054 Roidmude 081.png|Roidmude 081 - Advanced Roidmude= A total of nine Spider-Type Roidmudes achieved evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Fusion Evolution State= A single Spider-Type Roidmude synchronized its emotion with a human through use of its corresponding Neo Viral Cores to achieve a Fusion Evolution State. KRDr-Seeker Roidmude.png|(050) Seeker - Super Evolution State= A total of two Spider-Type Roidmudes amplified their chosen emotions to achieve a Super Evolution State. Of these, the former survived to join the Promised Number. In addition, a third used unnatural means to achieve an equivalent to Super Evolution. KRDr-Heart evolved.png|(002) Heart ClearAngel.png|(099) Angel Paradox_Roidmude.png|(108) Paradox - Miscellaneous= A total of two Spider-Type Roidmudes achieved evolution through unnatural means. KRDr-Imitation_Drive.png|(027) Imitation Drive SSN-KRDr-Shocker Buruburu.png|(089) Shocker Buruburu }} }} Gallery Roidmude002.png|Roidmude 002 004fullbody.png|Roidmude 004 Roidmude008.png|Roidmude 008 Roidmude 010 HD.png|Roidmude 010 Roidmude012.png|Roidmude 012 KRDr-Roidmude_018.png|Roidmude 018 Roidmude020.png|Roidmude 020 Roidmude024.png|Roidmude 024 Roidmude027.png|Roidmude 027 Roidmude 028.jpg|Roidmude 028 Roidmude 030.jpg|Roidmude 030 Roidmude 032.png|Roidmude 032 Roidmude 036.png|Roidmude 036 Roidmude 039.png|Roidmude 039 Roidmude042.png|Roidmude 042 Roidmude 044.png|Roidmude 044 Roidmude045.png|Roidmude 045 Roidmude 046.jpg|Roidmude 046 Roidmude 047.png|Roidmude 047 Roidmude050.jpg|Roidmude 050 Roidmude 056.png|Roidmude 056 Roidmude060.png|Roidmude 060 Roidmude064.png|Roidmude 064 Roidmude078.png|Roidmude 078 Roidmude 079.png|Roidmude 079 Roidmude084.png|Roidmude 084 KRDr-Roidmude_089.png|Roidmude 089 Number Zero-Nine-Three.png|Roidmude 093 Roidmude 097.png|Roidmude 097 Roidmude 102.jpg|Roidmude 102 108.png|Roidmude 108 Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Motif Powers :Certain Low-Class Roidmudes can use abilities or powers that eventually become an important part of their evolution. Viral Cores : A Viral Core that can evolve Spider-typed Roidmudes. - Chaser= : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns Mashin Chaser into his Tune Chaser Spider form, equipping him with the pincer-like Fang Spidey. When initiating Triple Tune, Chaser inserts this Core first. Usages: *'Tune Chaser Spider:' Episodes 5-8, Movie War Full Throttle, 11, 13, 15, 19, 21-22, 26 *'Triple Tune:' Episodes 21-22 - Neo= : An advanced Spider Viral Core that can be used by a Spider-type Roidmude to combine with a human. First appears in episode 27. *Used by Roidmude 050 to synchronize with Reiko Nishihori to evolve into the Seeker Roidmude. }} Conception The Spider-Type Roidmudes were designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *This is the fourth and final Roidmude type to have its entire race eliminated. Category:Spider Monsters Category:Roidmudes